


December

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are dating.</p><p>Baekhyun really likes Kyungsoo.</p><p>AKA, The one where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have lunch together and go Christmas shopping. Also, Kyungsoo is constantly annoyed by Baekhyun.</p><p>(Edited/Re-uploaded 14/02/2018)</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all.
> 
> This fic, while being almost exactly the same as it was before the two edits (one this year, 2018, and one last year), it was partially re-written. It is the same fic, with a couple small details changed just to add fluidity to what I added into the later parts of the series, and with some phrasing differences. I hope this better expresses my ideas and sounds/reads better, as I did originally write this fic in 2016 and I hope my writing has improved since then, at least to the smallest degree. 
> 
> Thanks for all the patience with this series, as I edit/re-upload the remaining parts of this series, that will the be my cue to write more.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

_To: Soo <3 <3_

U busy??

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Yes.

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

Nini said you werenttttt

R u lying to me soo?

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Never.

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

Come on

Let’s hang out

Soo

Come on

Babe

Baby

Honey

Love

Sweetheart

Y aren’t u answering me?

Soo

Soo

Please

Babeeeee

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Calm down, I was showering

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

Y? It’s like 1oclock

U dirty boy :o ;)

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

I didn’t shower last night

And

I was going to say I was showering so we can hang out

But if you don’t want to…

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

ILL BE AT UR PLACE IN 15

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Where are we going?

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

;) ;)

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Baekhyun I stg

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

u eat yet?

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Not yet

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

Let’s go eat

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Okay, see you soon

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

K, love you

 

_From: Soo <3 <3_

Gross

Love you too

 

_To: Soo <3 <3_

:* :* :* :*

 

 

Baekhyun arrived at the Kyungsoo’s apartment in eleven minutes and texted him, saying he was waiting. Another eleven minutes later Kyungsoo was walking towards Baekhyun’s car where he waited on the street.

 

Sliding into the passenger seat, Kyungsoo flashed him a quick heart shaped grin and leaned over to kiss Baekhyun lightly before pulling away to put on his seat belt. Baekhyun followed him back over the console for another kiss, but Kyungsoo was quick to raise a hand and push his face away. Pouting, Baekhyun flashed his best puppy dog eyes, but received only a cold stare in return.

 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, pulling away from the street and into traffic. Not hurt at all, this was their usual play whenever they met with each other.

 

“Don’t pout Baek,” Kyungsoo laughed liked always.

 

“I’m not,” Baekhyun answered like always.

 

“You are.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Oh, my god, Baek.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I was going to do some Christmas shopping later, so let’s do that after we eat.”

 

Baekhyun glanced over at him quickly, “Dude, Christmas is ages away. Why shop now?”

 

“First, don’t call me ‘dude’, you literally just had your mouth on mine. Second, it’s December.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yep. I want to do my shopping before it gets _too_ bad. I haven’t had a chance to do it yet, and I like be organised with this kind thing, you know that.”

 

He was right, Baekhyun did know that. One thing Kyungsoo hated more than anything (well, most things), was last minute Christmas shopping. He hated the rush, he hated the crowds, he hated the noise. He just generally hated everything about Christmas shopping apart from choosing gifts for his friends. Kyungsoo was cute like that.

 

“Okay then, we’ll shop afterwards.” Baekhyun turned, deciding to take them to the diner near the mall instead of the little one they usually went to near Chanyeol’s old place. “It’ll be cheaper to wait and shop closer to Christmas though.”

 

Baekhyun could see that Kyungsoo was pulling a face, unimpressed at Baekhyun idea. As the car stopped at a red, he faced Kyungsoo. Seeing the disgust on Kyungsoo’s face as the man watched the car in front of them, Baekhyun reached over scratched lightly at the short-cropped hair behind Kyungsoo’s ear. When Kyungsoo looked at him, the older man flashed a grin and returned his attention to the road as he began driving again. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. Shopping now.”

 

“You can do yours too, you know.”

 

“While that would be _adorably_ domestic, I don’t care that much. Post-Christmas sales are my jam.”

 

“You mean being a cheapskate is your jam.”

 

Baekhyun gasped, mock insulted. “How dare you,” he said, taking a hand off the wheel to place it over his chest, “I’m offended you would even think that.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, that pretty little one that only Baekhyun got to hear if he acted cute enough. Baekhyun continued, “Don’t you go post-Christmas shopping too?”

 

“Yeah, but only because I need to get presents for Jongin.”

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Yeah, you know, since his birthday is only two days after mine.”

 

“When’s your birthday again?”

 

Baekhyun got a punch in the arm for his trouble. “Don’t be an asshole,” Kyungsoo muttered, crossing his arms, but Baekhyun knew he wasn’t actually mad. Baekhyun hadn’t ever forgotten his birthday; he was too devoted for that.

 

The car was quiet for the rest of the drive, but it was a comfortable silence. That was the way it was for them. That was the way it always had been for them. Either Baekhyun was prattling on with no end on sight, or there was a quiet between them, favourable of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun had called it awkward when they were in high school, sharing a desk during the one class they had together, until Kyungsoo had told him the thinking it was awkward made it awkward. So Baekhyun stopped thinking too much about the silence and sat back to enjoy it.

 

As Baekhyun pulled into a park at the diner Kyungsoo spoke again, “Why are we dating? Like, how have we even made it this long together?”

 

Baekhyun froze as he stopped the car, but he didn’t look at the other man, “What?”

 

“I just mean…”Kyungsoo began as he pulled off his seatbelt and made to get out. Baekhyun followed suit but still refused to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, “You asked me out because you like me, right? And I said yes because I liked you too, but I always found it strange how compatible we are considering that we’re so different. Oh,” Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun’s expression, “Sorry if I phrased that weirdly.”

 

Baekhyun felt his heart begin beating again and held back from sighing in relief. This wasn’t an ‘actually this is weird, let’s break up’ talk, it was a ‘wow, we’re actually pretty good together’ talk. Not really a conversation they had had since they began dating. “Of course. We’re different but that’s good, right? Different enough to make it interesting, but enough in common for it to work. And yeah, I mean, I liked you for a while.”

 

“Jongin says Chanyeol says more than a while.” Kyungsoo was walking next to him as they made their way towards the diner.

 

Great. Almost a year of dating and Baekhyun had managed to keep that under wraps. As far as Kyungsoo was concerned, Baekhyun had tried to keep his long affection for his boyfriends quiet. Fidgeting and fiddling with the keys still in his hand Baekhyun said, “Chanyeol can never keep his fucking mouth shut.”

 

“Neither can you,” Kyungsoo countered. “When you first asked me out, I asked you to keep it quiet but you told the entire group.”

 

“Not the entire group,” Baekhyun mumbled quietly as they entered and made their way to a booth in the back and sat down.

 

“You put it in our group chat. I think the exact phrasing was ‘I’m not alone for Valentine’s Day because I’ve got a date with Kyungsoo. Check it losers.’ All in caps. I remember the insanity from that, Baek. You know, I was almost going to cancel our date because of that.”

 

“I know,” Baekhyun said, leaning close to Kyungsoo’s ear, “You remind me almost every time we have sex.”

 

Baekhyun rubbed his arm when he was hit again.

 

“So, how long is a while?”

 

Pretending to think it over, Baekhyun wondered about what the pros and cons of telling him were. He knew exactly how long he had had an interest in Kyungsoo, but he didn’t know if it would be weird to tell him. Then again, they had been together for about ten months, so why was Baekhyun even trying to keep this secret. As he was pondering, a waitress came over to take their order. Kyungsoo asked for water, so Baekhyun got water. Kyungsoo ordered the chicken pasta, so Baekhyun got a burger with fries.

 

“So?” Kyungsoo prompted as they were left alone.

 

Carefully, Baekhyun said, “Since I first met you?” That was nearly eight years ago. Baekhyun was 17, Kyungsoo was 16, but they’d been in the same grade at school. They had met when Baekhyun moved to Kyungsoo’s school, the same school Baekhyun’s best friend Chanyeol happened to attend, and they were introduced to each other by the taller boy. Chanyeol always felt the need to remind them that he was ‘the reason’ they were together in the first place whenever he needed a favour.

 

Kyungsoo went quiet and stared at Baekhyun. For him, the longest moment passed before Kyungsoo’s face screwed up in annoyance and he kicked Baekhyun’s shin under the table.

 

“Ow! What the fff-…fridge.” There were children in the diner, he could hear them screaming across the room.

 

“You only asked me out this year!”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his leg, his chin nearly resting on the table from his stooped position. “But I didn’t think you were interested, like, the entire time I knew you, so I didn’t bother!”

 

“So what changed your mind?” Kyungsoo’s face softened, “Why ask me out then?”

 

“I was gonna be alone for Valentine’s Day.” he grinned, but Kyungsoo’s face went blank again, so Baekhyun quickly backtracked, fearing another kick to the shin. “I’m kidding! I just… I dunno. I think I was kind of sick of a crush I thought wasn’t going anywhere so I decided ‘Hey, let’s just do this. If he says no, he says no, and I’ll get over it. If he says yes, then I get a date with the cute guy I’ve liked since high school.” Baekhyun took a moment to look Kyungsoo (who had flushed adorably when he was called ‘cute’) before screwing his face up and narrowing his eyes in in confusion. “Why did _you_ say _yes_?” He didn’t know why they hadn’t had this conversation before. Actually, that was a lie, he did: Kyungsoo refused to talk about it because he liked making Baekhyun suffer, but Baekhyun couldn’t say anything otherwise he would have had to reveal his long-held crush. Now, since that was on the table…

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes drifted away from his, looking off to the right, “Well, you’re annoying, but I liked you. Obviously.”

 

“How long?” Baekhyun leaned over the table, getting a close to the other man as possible.

 

“Huh?”

 

“How long have you liked me? Come on, we’re dating, you have to tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

Baekhyun nodded his head.

 

Kyungsoo shook his again, but looked down at the table and mumbled, “Remember how when we all went camping to celebrate Jongin, Sehun, and Zitao graduating high school? Me, them, you, Chanyeol, and Jongdae.”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo was getting shy now, fingers twisting around each other and staring very pointedly at them. “At the end of the trip you were helping me pack up my stuff because Jongin was off playing around with Sehun and couldn’t help me.” Baekhyun remembered that. He was helping to be a good friend, but also because of his giant crush on Kyungsoo. He remembered thinking it was odd how the younger had been less snarky than usual and had spent weeks pondering it’s meaning. Now Baekhyun knows. “I thought it was really nice and I was really confused about why I wasn’t so annoyed with your presence, but… a week later? Maybe? I was talking to Jongin about how I felt and I realised I liked you.”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to go silent, but he stared a lot longer than Kyungsoo did. In fact, Baekhyun could see how uncomfortable the other was with his gaze so as Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, Baekhyun all but shouted, “Why didn’t you say anything! And Jongin knew! We could have been dating that whole time?! The entirety of university could have been us fu-!”

 

“Shh!” Kyungsoo hurriedly looked around but people were too caught up in their food and families. “The entirety of university? You spent university messing around with, like, everyone! I though _you_ weren’t interested in _me_.”

 

There was another moment of quiet. “Well. Sorry about that. I did it just because I thought I didn’t have a chance with you. We’re together now and that’s all that matters, right?” Baekhyun grinned in the way he knew Kyungsoo found endearing, even if the younger refused to admit it.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, but Baekhyun could see the blush on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regardless of where they went or what they were eating, Baekhyun loved lunches with Kyungsoo. Breakfast and dinner was good with Kyungsoo too, post-morning-sex bacon and eggs for breakfast or pre-sex-pasta for dinner (because in Baekhyun’s mind, when he was having sex was the only way to judge the time of day), but lunch was special. When they had first started dating nearly a year ago in February, lunch was the only time they could met up to see each other. Baekhyun worked a nine-to-five Tuesday to Friday in a firm in the IT department, and Kyungsoo various mornings, afternoons, and nights teaching at the cooking school he worked at, excluding Mondays and Sundays. Being a Monday, lunch was still the perfect time for them to meet-up.

 

(It actually started with Kyungsoo insisting they did it because otherwise they mostly only saw each other on weekends, a time that Baekhyun would be intent on getting as much sex out of the situation as possible. But then Kyungsoo had said he didn’t want a relationship based on sex. Baekhyun didn’t either, realistically he was just trying to get everything he could from the relationship in the constant fear that they wouldn’t last long, that Kyungsoo would breakup with Baekhyun realising that he didn’t actually have any interest in him, but when he was told that, he nearly swooned nonetheless and realised how stupid and childish he was being.)

 

Kyungsoo was passionate about food, which is why Baekhyun enjoyed eating with him. Whether it was Saturday date night in a high class restaurant or a quick meal in a little diner like this one, Kyungsoo was passionate about what he ate as much as what he cooked. As their food came, Kyungsoo pushed their plates together to get a photo (not that he was one of those weird Instagram people, he just liked taking photos of food) and then they happily tucked in as Kyungsoo expressed how good it all smelled.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo ate his pasta neatly, but Baekhyun went right at his food with both hands. He was in the middle of stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth next to a bite of his burger when Kyungsoo said, “Attractive.”

 

He looked over and saw Kyungsoo watching at him. He had his fork raised halfway to his mouth with an amused look on his face. Half a grin settled on his lips and one eyebrow quirked upward. Baekhyun stuffed the fries in his mouth regardless, triumph crossing his face as he struggled to chew.

 

“That’s disgusting Baekhyun.”

 

“It’s beauty,” Baekhyun managed to force out around his food. He was regretting it now.

 

“Don’t talk to me.” With that Kyungsoo went back to his food.

 

After swallowing, Baekhyun watched him for a bit before saying, “Let me try that.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“Please.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but loaded up the fork and held it out to Baekhyun anyway. Leaning over, Baekhyun happily took the food and grinned around the mouthful. He kept his lips sealed so Kyungsoo couldn’t even tell him off for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they had finished eating and paid, they loaded themselves back into Baekhyun’s car. Buckled up, they drove out and down the street to the mall where Baekhyun had first said ‘I love you.’ It was a vaguely embarrassing memory that Kyungsoo refused to let go and instead would bring up at every possible moment. _‘Hey, remember that time you first said ‘I love you’ in the middle Bath & Body Works when we were looking at body wash, because I do’_.

 

To be fair to Baekhyun, he didn’t mean to. One second he was watching Kyungsoo chose between different scents; unsure as to whether he wanted the ‘Cucumber Melon’ or the ‘Whitewater Rush’, the next second Baekhyun was letting it slip without even noticing. He did notice when Kyungsoo had turned to him quickly with a startled expression on his face. Before Baekhyun could play it off, Kyungsoo had said ‘I love you too’, and had gone back to the body wash with a blush on his face.

 

An embarrassing memory, but one Baekhyun loved. One that also made a lot more sense now that Baekhyun knew how long Kyungsoo had been into him.

 

“Hey, Baek,” Kyungsoo began as they parked, “remember when you-”

 

“Oh, my god, Kyungsoo. I swear…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 minutes later, they were actually in Bath & Body Works and Baekhyun was having war flashbacks as Kyungsoo grinned cheekily at him.

 

“Nope. Shut up. Let’s just shop.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed and continued through the store. Eventually they left without buying anything, wondering into some other stores. Kyungsoo had managed to find a 2-in-1 journal and planner for Joonmyun, two ridiculous print t-shirts for Jongdae (that he made Baekhyun try on for size), and a set of patterned guitar picks for Yixing. Baekhyun had found a hoodie with ‘Peach Baby’ written across the front that he tried to get Kyungsoo to buy for Zitao. After his refusal, Baekhyun decided to break his ‘buy Christmas presents after Christmas cuz it’s way cheaper’ rule just so he could get it. Zitao would have to wait until after the holiday to get it though, make it fair for everyone Baekhyun would be buying gifts for.

 

After Baekhyun had finished paying for the hoodie, he saw Kyungsoo pull out his phone and start typing to presumably answer a message. “Jongin asked where I was so I told him we’re at the pet store and we’re patting all the dogs.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “Why’s he asking though?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “He knows we were going out because he was home when I left so he probably just wants me to get something.”

 

The two kept on walking, chatting idly about what Kyungsoo could get everyone else when he pulled out his phone again, laughed and then groaned.

 

“Hmm? What is it babe?”

 

Kyungsoo turned the screen for Baekhyun to see.

 

First it was;

 

_From: Jongin_

:,( :,( :,( whyyyyyy

 

Then;

 

_From: Jongin_

But we need bread

And milk

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both watched as more messages came through

 

_From: Jongin_

I don’t see any veggies either

I want chocolate too

Cheeseeee

 

“Ah, a shopping list, I guess we’ll just have to spend more time together,” Baekhyun flashed a grin the Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at. “After we do Christmas shopping,” he amended.

 

Kyungsoo nodded and after some more walking, pulled him into a chemist. “Remember that time I died my hair red?” He asked.

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to nod. Kyungsoo had had the cutest undercut to pair with it when they were juniors in college, “Yeah, you looked really hot with it.”

 

A small, although half amused, glare came Baekhyun’s way. “Anyway, ever since then, Luhan has been buying me red hair dye for every Christmas and birthday. Bought me some for an Easter gift this year too.”

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo found themselves in front of the dyes and Baekhyun watched at the other picked out a dark red one. “So… you’re gonna buy him dye back?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’ll be funny. He gives me a gift and its dye, then he opens his gift and its dye.”

 

“What if he doesn’t get you dye?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed as they approached the checkout, “I doubt that he wouldn’t. Either way, sucks to be him.”

 

Baekhyun grinned, half at Kyungsoo’s plan, half at the fact that ‘sucks to be him’ was a phrase he knew Kyungsoo had picked up from him since they’d began dating.

 

Eventually Kyungsoo gave up in his Christmas shopping and (begrudgingly with his nose screwed up in a way that made Baekhyun’s heart flutter) decided to come another day to finish. Baekhyun then drove Kyungsoo out to his local supermarket and they shopped for Jongin’s now extended list.

 

_From: Jongin_

Hyunngggg, it would be great if you could get peanut butter

And some chips

Original and chicken please

Butter? Do we need butter?

Yes, we need butter.

 

Baekhyun also managed to convince Kyungsoo to buy some banana bread and then slammed dunked some more condoms and lube into the cart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walked into the former’s apartment with shopping bags in their hands, they both immediately spotted the dark-haired figure who turned around to hang over the couch to see them, "Kyungsoo- oh- hey hyung." Jongin said. Him and Kyungsoo had been living together since Kyungsoo’s third year of university, Jongin’s second.

 

Baekhyun mock saluted, "Hey."

 

"Are you... going somewhere Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked. They had both walked over closer to him, Kyungsoo obviously noticing something before Baekhyun even had the chance to.

 

Baekhyun looked down over the couch Jongin was knelt on and saw a bag at Jongin's feet. "Yeah," the younger answered, "I'm going to stay over Sehun's tonight because Joonmyun-hyung is out of town with Yifan-hyung."

 

Baekhyun vaguely remembers something in their group chat about the two going away. He doesn't remember why, probably some to do with the company they both worked at. "You mean, you're gonna stay over Sehun's tonight because he's a big cry baby who doesn't want to be in the giant apartment by himself and get lonely."

 

Jongin laughed, "Yeah, something like that. I was just waiting for Kyungsoo to get home before I left."

 

As they spoke, said man had drifted into the adjoined kitchen to put away the groceries in his hands. Baekhyun hurried over the help, but said to Jongin, "Well, have fun. Don't stay up too late and all that jazz."

 

Kyungsoo snorted beside him from where he was pulling carrots out of a shopping bag. Baekhyun looked over and watched Jongin frown. "I'm not a baby, hyung."

 

"Oh please," Baekhyun told him, "You and Sehun will always be the babies."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after he had commandeered the chocolate from Kyungsoo, Jongin went and left the two alone. Kyungsoo decided that they should have some of the banana bread he had bought and pulled it, a plate, and a knife out to start cutting. Baekhyun enthusiastically agreed and came up behind Kyungsoo. Then, a thought struck him.

 

"So," Baekhyun mumbled in Kyungsoo's ear, pressed against the latter's back. "I guess you'll be by yourself tonight? Want some company?" Baekhyun slid his hands over Kyungsoo's hips, feeling the softness of his skin where his shirt crept up over the waist band of his jeans. Baekhyun could almost hear Kyungsoo's eye roll.

 

"We've both got work tomorrow." The younger said, pushing his butt out in an attempt to get Baekhyun off him. It was an attempt made in vain as Baekhyun just pushed closer, trapping him against the bench. Kyungsoo had finished cutting and had pushed everything away from him to the centre of the island bench.

 

"So? I've got clothes here, so I'm good." Baekhyun countered. "I could drive you to work too." By then he had started to nuzzle Kyungsoo's neck, laying gentle kisses down the side.

 

Taking a long moment to think it over, Kyungsoo finally said, "fine, but I'm not letting you fuck me _now_."

 

Baekhyun glanced at the clock on wall. It was barely half past five. Kyungsoo didn't approve of sex anywhere after breakfast and before dinner, and only indulged Baekhyun in rare moments. With a sigh, Baekhyun pulled away and said, "Tonight then. Let’s hurry and eat so we can begin-" Baekhyun was cut short by Kyungsoo's glare. "I mean... let’s spend time together then have dinner at an appropriate time."

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come on- just- ahh- fuck..."

 

Baekhyun entered Kyungsoo slowly, savouring the tight feeling as the younger lay beneath him. Baekhyun held him by the hips, hoping to ground himself as he watched Kyungsoo's near _angelic_ expression for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was bliss as Kyungsoo stretched out his body, back arching from the pleasure. Baekhyun had discovered early in their relationship that Kyungsoo pliant and writhing in pleasure beneath him was his biggest turn on.

 

Well, second biggest turn on after watching Kyungsoo swallow his dick. That had been an enlightening Thursday.

 

"Feel good baby?" Baekhyun asked, leaning over and aligning their torsos as he bottomed out. He could tell that Kyungsoo appreciated the skin on skin contact as he untangled his hands from the bed sheets to take a grip on Baekhyun's shoulders.

 

"Just... ahh... Fuck me!" Kyungsoo's fingernails scratched lightly over Baekhyun's back and Baekhyun loved it.

 

"Bossy," He mumbled, but nonetheless did as he was told.

 

When the pair had first had sex, Baekhyun was intent of making it slow and loving. Then again, he didn't expect it after their second date. Kyungsoo had dragged Baekhyun back to his surprisingly empty and void of Jongin apartment and after some heavy making out (a development that Baekhyun was more than eager to embrace) demanded that Baekhyun fuck him. Baekhyun went along more than willingly, but as he tried to go slow Kyungsoo claimed he was taking too long and rode the elder into stupor. Knowing that Kyungsoo liked it a little bit rough changed Baekhyun’s entire perspective on sex with Kyungsoo. That’s not to say that they didn’t have sweet, loving sex with lots of hand holding and eye contact. This was just slightly more preferable to them both.

 

So, as Kyungsoo lay beneath him, Baekhyun gave him that. Pulling out slowly, he fucked back into Kyungsoo quickly, snapping his hips and soon heard the slap of skin on skin echo around the room.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop moaning as he begged for more and Baekhyun was finding it hard to concentrate, _please, please, fuck me harder, Baek, please, I want it so bad._ As much as Baekhyun had discovered about Kyungsoo over the course of their sexual relationship, Kyungsoo had discovered just as much about Baekhyun. Namely, Kyungsoo had figured out just what begging did to him and was more than happy to exploit it.

 

Baekhyun was still slightly afraid of hurting his boyfriend even after months together, worried of ruining something, so even as he tried to comply to the younger's wishes, he tried to keep his pace steady.

 

Hard and fast, but steady.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't having any of that.

 

"Baekhyun... Baek... I want it harder... Please... Baekhyun... Don't you want to see me... Ahhh... Come on your dick as youuu, ah, fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow? Don't you wanna see that baby?"

 

Baekhyun did not willingly admit his weaknesses, but along with Kyungsoo begging, Kyungsoo calling him 'baby' during sex was definitely one on them. Baekhyun knew that neither really did anything for the younger, as Kyungsoo had revealed early that he was usually a quiet lover, but he liked speaking dirty words right into Baekhyun’s ears because Baekhyun liked it.

 

Instead of fucking harder, Baekhyun pulled out and almost came at Kyungsoo's distressed moan. Rolling onto his back, he helped Kyungsoo kneel over him and then reached down to steady his dick, helping Kyungsoo lower himself down onto it with the other hand. "Come on Soo, if you want it you gotta work."

 

When Baekhyun found out how willing Kyungsoo was to ride him, it was like a whole new world had been discovered. Baekhyun figured he liked the control.

 

Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo would take it slowly at first before speeding up, but honestly, who was Baekhyun kidding? Just as the head breached his rim, Kyungsoo slammed himself down onto Baekhyun’s cock harshly. They both let out moans, Baekhyun's startled but Kyungsoo's satisfied.

 

Before Baekhyun could readjust, Kyungsoo picked himself up quickly and began bouncing on his dick, moans wanton and loud. “Fuck f-fuck fuck! So good, b-baby, so good…” Kyungsoo managed to stutter out between gasps of pleasure. Baekhyun held tightly onto the younger’s thighs and watched as the tender flesh jiggled slightly beneath his palms. Baekhyun knew that his thighs were solid, mostly muscle, but the soft fat on top of the muscle always gave under Baekhyun’s fingertips.

 

He wasn’t going to last much longer, especially if Kyungsoo kept on talking. Kyungsoo not being talkative during sex made sense since he wasn’t the most talkative of people usually as everyone knew and teased him over, but Baekhyun had always been pleased with how much Kyungsoo had always talked to him when they were alone. As their friendship had grown during high school and university, even though they had their differences, they confided to each other well. So even though Kyungsoo wasn’t necessarily always the most vocal during sex, when he got into it, he was _into_ it, words spilling out of his lips for the sake of riling up Baekhyun.

 

The thing about Kyungsoo though, as Baekhyun had also discovered during their first time together and reaffirmed over the subsequent times, was that he didn’t like getting off on penetration alone, so soon he was demanding that Baekhyun jerk him off, _touch_ him, _please, please baby, please._

So Baekhyun reached forward a hand to grasp at Kyungsoo’s cock as the latter leaned back and braced himself with hands just above Baekhyun’s knees.

 

They both came like that, Kyungsoo moaning and Baekhyun finishing with a simple “Fuck” as he spilled into the condom. Kyungsoo’s come splattered against his own stomach and dripping down Baekhyun’s hand. For a few moments Kyungsoo simply ground his hips against Baekhyun’s until the oversensitivity was too much for either of them to bare. Kyungsoo eventually just pulled off and fell against his boyfriend’s chest. “Hey!” Baekhyun grumbled, “I need to breathe, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled off him and stared up at the ceiling, face blank.

 

While he was almost positive that this was just one of Kyungsoo’s isms, or quirks, Baekhyun, now worried, went from joking to serious on 0.2 seconds. “Are you good?” He sat and tried to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo, thankfully, looked over to him as he star-fished across the bed.

 

“You said you’d drive me to work tomorrow, but the class I usually have on Tuesday mornings was cancelled a couple days ago.”

 

Baekhyun flopped down next to him and laughed. “I guess I won’t drive you then. We good for lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. Now clean me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
